


Beauty and the Beast.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Magic, Minor Violence, Monsters, Monsters Were Once Human, No Smut, Original Character(s), Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Retelling, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A classic retelling of the fairytale,“Beauty and the Beast.”...A kingdom tied under the curse of its own sins is rapidly losing HOPE, withering away as the inhabitants become less human by the day.And an orphaned girl, exhausted by the bane of society held to her, longs for a life of freedom and possibility, and is determined to find it for herself....SATVRN





	Beauty and the Beast.

Long ago...

Two divine Princes shining with HOPE, Papyrus and Sans, were raised within a castle, on the outskirts of a small village.

The two human boys were trained in vain, both determined to be the greatest King of them all.

But, when the time came for the next heir and oldest son, Papyrus, to claim the throne, a great clash of jealousy diverged the once close connection of the two brothers.

The Kingdom was in shackles.

Blinded by all the power and wealth, Papyrus’ once young and free spirit had turned bitter and unforgiving, caring for no one but himself. 

And Sans, disgusted by his brother and his rule, had begun to live among the common folk of the kingdom, ultimately shunning his brother out of his life. 

Then, one fateful night, a monster had found it's way through the castle doors, begging the King for just one night of shelter. 

King Papyrus, repulsed by the creature in front of him, denied to show mercy, threatening to kill the monster if it ever stepped foot within the castle again. 

The monster, severely upset by the King’s treatment, had conjured it’s magic, settling a curse upon the kingdom and all who inhabited it.

And those who were affected were turned into monsters themselves. 

Chaos soon ensued, many trying to break the spell themselves, but to no avail.

The only way for the curse to be lifted, however, was for King Papyrus to acquire a true love’s kiss by the sunrise of his 21st birthday, or else the King and his citizens would remain monsters forever. 

And as the years dragged on, the monsters were beginning to lose HOPE, becoming less human by the day.

The once lively kingdom was now forgotten, for the monster who had cursed them long ago had cleared the minds of any who’d escaped that one night.  

The kingdom, now dark with despair, just lay about the outskirts of a small village, hoping that one day the savior may come from that village, rescuing them all.

One day...


End file.
